Puffs and Ruffs in Equestria
by BuddyJack
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys have been transported to Equestria and have been assigned to the Mane Six to be taken care of. What will the results be?
1. Chapter 1

Puffs and Ruffs in Equestria

Ch.1 World of Horses

"The city of Townsville! But you all know that. Let's just get on with the story which takes place at the Utonium house where the beloved heroines the Powerpuff Girls and reformed ex-villains the Rowdyruff Boys are just relaxing and enjoying life. Of course, what they don't realize is that they will soon be somewhere else other than Townsville."

Blossom, who was tutoring Boomer in their room, heard what the Narrator said and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean? Where are we going?"

"Oh, you'll see. In about a moment."

Blossom then shrugged and continued with teaching Boomer math. "Okay, little brother. Now you know that one plus one equals two, right? So that means two plus two equals..."

Boomer thought about it and then answered "Three?"

Blossom's smiled dropped and she let out a sigh. "No, Boomer. That's not it. Okay look. One plus two equals three. But if you combined it with two..."

Boomer looked confused until he made a smile. "Oh! I get it! Five!"

Blossom then face palmed herself and said with a stern look "No Boomer! Four plus one equals five!"

Boomer scratched his head nervously. "Blossom, math is so confusing!

"Boomer! this is simple math! Even someone as nuts as Butch can figure that out!"

"Well I can't! I can't count in my head like you, sis!" Boomer said in complaint.

Blossom made a face of sympathy as she said "Boomer, math is a big part of growing up. If you don't know how to do math, you won't be able to learn other things like how to handle money, or tell time, or paint."

"Why would I want to paint?" Boomer asked confused.

Buttercup then came in and said rudely "In fact what does math have to do with painting?!"

Blossom glared at Buttercup and answered "Well, for one thing, painting takes shape and form, like the inches of a square or a triangle, or a cube or a pyramid."

"Aren't a cube and a square the exact same thing? And the triangle and pyramid?" Buttercup asked in a smart aleck manner.

Irritated, Blossom changed the subject and said "Do you mind? I'm trying to teach Boomer the power of equations."

"Yeah, I do mind!" Buttercup said with a shrug. "Me and Boomer are supposed to go and pull pranks on Mojo today! And by the time you teach him these numbers and junk, we'll be over seventy."

Blossom made an annoyed look. "Seriously? You need him to help you prank villains again?"

"Hey, it's called 'sibling bonding.'" Buttercup said in an expert sounding manner.

"No, it's called 'getting into trouble!'" Blossom argued.

Buttercup rolled her eyes and said "Oh whatever! If I didn't know better, I say you have no idea how to have fun!"

"Fun?! You call making people miserable fun?!"

"Why do you even care if we prank Mojo? He's a bad guy!" Buttercup pointed out.

"Buttercup, if you're not careful, you could pull pranks on good people because you're bored of pranking the same person!"

Buttercup felt mad about what Blossom said. "What?! Oh yeah right! What do you know?! You're not our mom! You're just our big sister who tries to act like a mom and never has the time to have at least a little fun!"

"Oh yeah?! Name one time!" Blossom challenged.

Bubbles then came in after over hearing Blossom and Buttercup talking about fun and answered "Do you remember the time I asked you to join me Brick, Boomer, Bunny at a tea party? And you said you were too busy?"

Blossom narrowed her eyes to the floor and said "Well... I did say one time."

"And then when I asked you to help me color, you said that I can do it myself, and there was a time when you choose not to go to a party, or visit Robin, or Mike, or..."

Blossom rubbed her head in frustration as she said "Alright! I get it! I haven't been loosening up recently."

"If by recently, you mean for the last three months!" Buttercup retorted.

Blossom got so irritated that she bursted out "Look! The reason I'm not doing the stuff you is because we're not gonna be kids forever!" Hearing her say that made them have mixed feelings. "There's gonna be a time for us to grow up."

Buttercup crossed her arms and said with a raised eyebrow "Well, if you ask me, Bloss, I say you're trying to grow up way too fast!"

Blossom was a bit taken aback of those words. "And what is that supposed to..."

Then they heard a crashing sound down stairs which made them jump. "What on earth was that?!" The Professor said from the lab. They all went to where they heard the noise and saw a broken lamp and Butch on the floor with a skate board. The Professor made a stern look at Butch. "Butch Jojo! What did I tell you about a skate boarding in the house?!"

Butch rolled his eyes and said "Never do it."

"And yet you did it anyway!" The Professor rubbed his head as if he had a headache. "Every time I ask you to do something, you neglect to do it! And when I've told you to follow some specific rules, you ignore them! What am I going to do with you?!"

"Military school sounds appropriate!" Blossom suggested with her arms crossed.

The Professor glared at Blossom and said "Young lady, that is for me to decide!"

The Professor then turned his attention to Butch and while he was lecturing him, Buttercup saw Bunny and went up to her. "Bunny, you know my soccer practice is tomorrow, right?"

Bunny made a shy expression and said "Um... Yeah."

Buttercup then lead her outside in the back yard as she instructed "That means all of you guys are gonna be there watching me, cheering me on, right?"

Bunny thought about it and said "Yes, I know that."

"And what I'd like to hear from you guys is..."

Bunny then raised her hand in excitement and said "Oh, I know. We must show you encouragement, support and believing in me from the heart!"

"Right! And I need you to remind me that I can do it! By cheering me on!" Buttercup said with eagerness. "So let me hear you cheer!"

Bunny did so, but did a soft and quiet one. "Yay."

Buttercup was dumbfounded of hearing such a poor excuse for a cheer. She face palmed herself and said "Are you kidding me?! That was the most pathetic cheer I've ever heard!"

Bunny looked guilty when Buttercup said that. "Sorry. It's just... Well... It's night time, and I don't want to wake anyone up."

"It's only six thirty! No one goes to bed that early. Now just do it louder!"

Bunny made yet another quiet cheer. "Yay."

Buttercup crotched her eyes. "I said louder!"

"Yay."

"Louder!"

"Yay."

"LOUDER!"

Bunny huffed up some air looking as if she's going to make it louder this time, but instead, she made another soft one again. "Yay." Buttercup made a discouraged face and fell backwards in defeat. Bunny covered her mouth and asked "Too loud? Sorry." She then saw Brick coming leaving a red stream. Bunny hopped for joy exclaiming "He's here! Brick's home! Big brother is home!"

Buttercup lifted her head up at Bunny with a mad glare as she said in sarcasm "Oh sure! Cheer for the eldest and not me! Thanks a..." Buttercup then stopped realizing that Brick was coming home. She looked at the distance and saw the red stream. "Brick! It's about time."

Back inside, in the kids' bed room, Blossom and Bubbles were sitting in their beanbag chairs discussing about Buttercup's soccer practice and Blossom said that she has too much stuff to do. Bubbles made a frown and said "You know Blossom, maybe Buttercup is right. You are trying growing up too fast."

Blossom face palmed herself. "Bubbles, not you too!"

"But it's true! Every time I ask you to do something fun with me, you say no and make an excuse about it. It's really getting old."

"Yeah? Well... So is the fact that you don't know when enough is enough!"

Bubbles felt offended. "What do you mean I don't know when enough is enough?"

"Well, when yesterday's special vent is over, you try to think of something else to do today and say 'let's go to the mall and look at animals and toys!' Or 'let's do a slumber party here at our house and invite a lot of people!' You always try to make everyday like a holiday! It's tiresome!"

Bubbles then shunned Blossom, arms crossed chin up and eyes closed. "At least I'm trying to keep people happy!"

"Bubbles, I'm trying to help Boomer with his studies and you dragging him to do stuff is distracting him from doing so!"

Brick then came in from the window and saw that he was in the middle of a conversation. "Oh! Uh, sorry. I didn't know you two were discussing about something. I'll just go down stairs."

Brick did so only to be greeted by the Professor's shadow. He looked up and saw him look down at him with his arms crossed, and he didn't look very pleased either. "Brick, where have you been?"

Brick shoulder and said "I was down at the store getting stuff you told me to get."

"Which took you nearly an hour when it should've took you only fifteen minutes!" The Professor added. "What have you been doing?"

"I was on my way home, but then Fuzzy and his nephews came out of nowhere and tied me up in rope! And some strong rope too. I was having a hard trying to break free, until finally I broke it in half. Then I beat the snot out of them, but then a monster started attacking, so I went and beat him up, then I found some dude take the groceries, so I went after him and beat him up for stealing it."

The Professor made a shocked expression. "You did what?! Brick! What were you thinking?! You could've just took the groceries away from him and warn him not to do it again!"

"I did give him a warning!" Brick argued.

The Professor wagged his finger at him saying "Don't argue with me, young man! You know what I mean! As of now, you are grounded for being late and for a week for doing such a reckless act!"

Brick was outraged of what the Professor just said. "What?! You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Would you like a spanking, too?" The Professor asked strictly.

Brick looked down at the floor calm but still mad. "No."

"Then march up stairs!" The Professor ordered pointing at the stairs. Brick did so grumbling.

Later that night, the Puffs and Ruffs were in there beds as the Professor said good night to them. He looked at Brick who had his back turned on the door. He looked sympathetic at the red Ruff, wondering if he was a bit hard on him. When the Professor closed the door and left, Brick lifted his head up and said to himself "This is ridiculous! Every time I'm late or not doing my job right, he grounds me! And he was discussed of the fact that I beaten up a thief!"

Blossom held her head up and said to Brick "Maybe the reason he's shocked of that is because you lost your temper that time. I can imagine that that's the case."

Brick looked at the sheets, thinking that he can't argue with that. "Okay, I might have got a little steamed, but I was only trying to do my best to finish stuff, including fighting monsters and bad guys."

Buttercup then lifted her head and said "I know that feeling. I take the enjoyment of fighting criminals! And I like to make them miserable because they deserve to be miserable!"

Blossom faced Buttercup and said "The fact that they are criminals doesn't make it an excuse in making fun of them! If you're not careful, little sister, you could wined up hurting the wrong people!"

Buttercup groaned. "Again with this?! I thought we've decided to drop it! Why do you have to be such a sour puss?"

"Excuse me, I'm having to help Boomer with school, make good grades, keep us together, and..."

"Blossom, I tried my best!" Boomer said from the top bunk. "I've thought it long and hard, I've equaled two times two with the same number, and you keep on saying I have to use my brain! But I just can't count in my mind, okay? I'm not like you."

"When have any of us been like each other?" Butch said. "You guys choose to follow the rules which wrongfully outlaws fun! Something you would do, Bloss!"

Blossom scoffed at Butch and denied "I don't want to outlaw fun!"

Bubbles then shot her head up and said to Blossom "Then why don't you have fun? You nearly have the time to relieve yourself of your stress."

"Alright, enough of this fun stuff! Especially from you, Bubbles!" Blossom snapped.

"See?" Butch said with a shrug.

Bunny sat up and was about to say something but hesitated, fearing that something she said would not work or make things worse.

Buttercup looked over at Bunny asking "What's up? If there's something on your mind, might as well let it out."

"Oh! No, it... It won't do good. I'm sure it won't." Bunny answered.

Buttercup face palmed herself and said "Bunny, this is just like when you refuse to make a loud cheer because your afraid of waking up the neighborhood!"

"I'm just... Afraid of making people angry or disappointed. I don't like making people mad."

"Hey, I got mad when you couldn't give me a loud cheer! I swear you just too timid. Blossom is too busy, Brick is grounded, I don't see how things could be worse!"

And before they could say anything, they felt a strange vibe on their skin. "Huh? Wh-Wh-what's going on?!" Blossom asked confused. "My skin is all crawling!"

"Uh... Guys? This is scary! What's happening?!" Boomer asked in fear, looking at his hands.

The Puffs and Ruffs then disappeared into thin air.

Meanwhile in Equestria...

Twilight was having a picnic with her friends talking and laughing when Pinkie said "Hey Twilight? I've been meaning to ask this ever since your brother got married!"

Twilight picked up a drink as she asked confused "Really? You've had a question for a long time and you never told us?"

"I was kind of embarrassed at the idea of saying it, thinking that you might find it awkward." Pinkie admitted clopping her hooves together.

Twilight then smiled and assured "Oh Pinkie, I'm sure whatever question it is, I wouldn't find it so awkward."

Twilight drank from the straw as Pinkie Pie said "Well, it's about Shining Armor and Cadence, and I've been wondering... Are they gonna have colts and fillies?"

Hearing that question made Twilight spew the juice out in shock at Rarity's face. Rarity glared at Twilight who realized her mistake. "Oh! Sorry, Rarity." She then faced Pinkie. "Pinkie, Shining and Cadence have only been married for months. Don't you think it's a bit early to be thinking about them having children?"

"I know, but I just can't wait to see what their babies would be like! I wonder if they would even consider a babysitter."

"But Pinkie, aren't ya'll already a baby sitter?" Applejack asked. Besides, they live far away from Ponyville."

Rainbow Dash then got in front of Pinkie and said "Yeah, and don't even think about having me carry you there!"

Pinkie looked down in discouragement. "Aaaawwww...! So Twilight's brother might not be a father...?"

"That'll be for him and Cadence to decide, Pinkie." Twilight said.

Spike, who over heard the conversation, looked down and admitted "Well, I hope they decide soon. I would like to be an uncle."

Twilight rolled her eyes at what Spike said. "Oh Spike." Then spike belched out flames which formed a letter. "Oh! A letter. Princess Celestia must want something."

Twilight's friends gathered around her as she reads the letter. "What does it say, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"She writes that she needs us present at her palace as soon as possible. She says it's important. And if that's the case, it looks like we're heading to Canterlot. Let's go, girls! You too, Spike!" With that said, the Mane Six took off to the train station.

As soon as they arrived in Celestia's palace, they entered the throne room where Princess Celestia awaited them. They approached her and bowed to her. "Princess Celestia, did you happen to have summoned us?"

Celestia smiled at her subjects and answered "Yes, I have. I have developed a special task for each of you, including Shining Armor and Cadence."

"Shining Armor and Cadence?" Twilight asked surprised.

"Yes, and as soon as they arrive..." Before Celestia could say another word, Shining Armor and Cadence came through the doors.

"Twily!" Shining Armor exclaimed, happy to see his younger sister.

"Shining!" Twilight was happy to see her 'BBBFF' as well. They ran to each other and embraced in a hug.

"How have you been, little sister?"

"I've been doing great! And you and Cadence?"

"Everything's just fine."

Cadence came up to them and said "Hey, Twilight!"

"Hey, Cadence!"

They then performed their handshake dance. "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake, clap your hooves and do a little shake!" They then hugged as they giggled.

The moment was then ruined when Pinkie approached them in hops as she asked eagerly "Oh! Oh! Oh! Shining! Cadence! It's so good to see you two! I've been meaning to..."

Twilight rushed to Pinkie and covered her mouth making her muffle in her hoof. Shining Armor and Cadence looked at Twilight and Pinkie with raised eyebrows. Twilight chuckled and said with a nervous smile "Eh... Don't mind her."

Shining and Cadence shrugged and bowed to Celestia. "Your majesty."

"You summoned us, Aunt Celestia?" Cadence asked.

"Yes."

"Is there something wrong?" Shining asked with his chest up.

"No need to worry. Come with me." Celestia left the thrown room with everyone following her down the halls. "I've called you all here because I have a special task for each of you here today. And it is at the utmost importance that you take them, because it might help you all in your future."

"Meaning?"

Princess Celestia led them to a door which could only open with alicorn magic. She unlocked the door as she explained "What I mean is preparing you for caring for the next generation. To look out for the young of tomorrow." The doors then opened slowly. "And in order to do so, I'm going to put each of you to the test by caring for these children." Celestia stepped aside to reveal the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys lying in cushions and pillows fast asleep.

**Well, it looks as though the Puffs and Ruffs are in the world of Equestria. If this chapter was too fast, let me know. And feel free to tell me which ponies you think each of the Puffs and Ruffs you believe should be ask her to. (R&R)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 The Assignment Begins

The Mane Six, Shining Armor and Cadence were astound to see human children before their eyes. "Why... These children are... humans." Rarity said in awe.

"Their heads sure are big though." Rainbow Dash said with a raised eyebrow.

"And... They don't seem to have fingers or noses like humans." Twilight added.

"And their so... So..." Fluttershy was about to say with hesitation.

Then Pinkie Pie leaped in joy cheering "Soooo Cute!" Everyone hushed Pinkie fearing of waking them up. Pinkie covered her mouth in realization. "Sorry."

Twilight then approached Celestia and asked "Uh, Princess? When you said you needed to put us to the test on caring for the next generation, I thought that you would let us take care of foals, I wasn't expecting them to be human. Not that there's anything wrong with that, it's just... Well... Why humans?"

Celestia nodded her head as she explained "Because these children are very special. They were born the way little boys and girls are made."

"Made?" Pinkie asked. "Oh! Oh! You mean like in the Nursery Rhyme, boys are made of snips, snails, and doggy tails and girls are made of sugar, spice and everything nice?"

"Yes, but they each have one common extra ingredient of which gave them powers normal humans don't have."

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked confused.

"You'll see when you spend time with them. And I think it's about time to wake them up and introduce them to us." Celestia then used her spell to wake the Puffs and Ruffs up from their slumber.

They opened their eyes and groaned as they slowly got up on their knees or butts. Blossom rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Wow. That was some crazy dream."

Butch shook his head as to be more awake. "Uh... Guys, is it just me or does our room seem a lot bigger and more colorful than before?"

They then heard Celestia greeting them saying "Good morning and greetings, little ones of Earth. Have you all slept well?"

"Ugh... What... What's going on?" Buttercup said with her vision still blurry.

"Yeah, and... Where are we?" Brick asked rubbing his eyes.

"There is no need to worry. I assure you, you are not in any danger, you are safe. I am Princess Celestia, ruler of Canterlot. As royalty, let me be the first to welcome you to our world of Equestira."

"E... Equestira? What place is...?" Blossom was about to say something when they all had a clearer look at the beings before them.

Pinkie waved at them greeting "Hi."

Blossom's eyes widened in horror and scream in shock which made the ponies jump. Pinkie screamed back. Blossom screamed again and Pinkie followed.

Blossom screamed once more and Pinkie did as well, making an annoyed Applejack to cover her mouth. "Pinkie, cut it out!"

The others with Blossom were equally shocked to see talking ponies in front of them. "Y-y-you're...! Y-y-you're...! Talking ponies...!" Blossom said in shock and disbelief.

"Calm down." Twilight said. "We understand you're a little shocked to see ponies talking."

"Why shouldn't we be?!" Brick asked a bit traumatized. "Horses can't talk!"

Rainbow Dash made a mad face and said in confrontation. "Watch it, buster! We take offense to that!"

"Okay, fine! Whatever! Just what do you want from us?!" Brick demanded.

"There's no need for hostility, little ones, I assure you." Celestia said to the freaked out kids.

Buttercup sat up feeling offended of being called little and exclaimed "Don't call us little! We're the Powerpuff Girls!"

Butch got up and added "Yeah, and the Rowdyruff Boys!"

Celestia smiled at them and said "Yes, I know."

The Puffs and Ruffs looked surprised to hear that. "Y-you know?"

"Yes. I have been watching you children from your world and have seen the choices you've made and the consequences you've went through. And I have seen that you children are special in your own ways. So I've used my magic to summon you all from planet Earth to our world."

The kids looked at each other with mixed feelings of surprise, awe, and confusion. "Wow, wait a minute! You mean you've been observing us everywhere?" Butch asked nervously.

"Yes, but not everywhere. I know when you need your privacy." Celestia said honestly.

Butch blushed and made a nervous smile. "Oh! Eh, heh, heh... Okay, that's... Real assuring."

"I have transported you children here, because I needed some special young ones to prepare my faithful subjects to care for future generations."

"Really?" Bubbles asked in wonder. "You want your subjects to take care of us so that they would know what to do with kids of their own?"

"Yes, something similar to that."

Bunny then thought about the Professor, which made her gasp in worry. "Oh no! But if we're here, then that must mean daddy will wonder where we've gone! He'll be so worried!"

"There is no need to fret. I've also cast a spell to freeze time on Earth while you are here. And once you children return, so will the Earth's natural flow of time."

That made them feel more eased at the thought of it. "So in the mean time we will be here until you decided that the task is complete?" Blossom asked.

"Indeed. And now that we have everything explanatory taken care of, I think now is the time to assign each of you to a pony you will all be staying with. Blossom, I will leave you in the care of Pinkie Pie."

Pinkie made a salut as she said "You can count on me, Princess!"

"Brick, you will be assigned to Applejack."

Applejack tipped her hat and held it to her chest. "I will do my best, your highness."

"Butch, I will have you stay with Fluttershy."

Fluttershy made flattered and modest expression. "Oh! Uh. Thank you, your majesty."

"Buttercup, you will be staying with Shining Armor and Princess Cadence."

Shining held a hoof to his chest and bowed. "We won't fail you, your grace."

Cadence did the same as she said "You have our word."

"Boomer, you will be assigned to Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight bowed and assured "I won't let you down, Princess Celestia."

"Bubbles, you will be staying with Rarity."

Rarity bowed and said "It will be an honor, your highness."

"And lastly, Bunny, you will be assigned to Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash stood in pride as she exclaimed "I will be more than happy to do this task!"

"Now then, I believe you should all get to know each other a little more before you leave to your homes. Good luck to you all." And with that said, the Princess left through double doors.

Pinkie was the first to meet her new friend by leaping to her in the room and said happily "Hi, Blossom! So your a special kid, huh? That's great! I love making friends with special people! And as you can tell from my cutie mark, I love throwing parties!"

Pinkie Pie took out her party canon and blasted out confetti, with some party favors. Blossom made a miserable expression and said "Oh great...! I've been paired up with a party animal...!"

"Oh, and you're going to love the place I work at! It's a bakery run by a family known as the Cakes! The Mr. and Mrs. Are really nice ponies and their twins are sooooo cute! I happen to be the babysitter, so I guess you can say that I'm going to be baby sitting you now! So how old are you?"

"Uh... Five?"

Pinkie grabbed Blossom's cheeks and pulled her face to her's saying "Really? You're five years old? That's great!" She then threw Blossom in the air in joy. "Five year olds love having fun at parties! You and me are going to be the best of friends!"

Pinkie hugged Blossom tight as the pink Puff thought to herself 'I don't think she and I will make good friends considering that I'd rather study. And that Purple unicorn over there seems pretty smart.'

Applejack approached Brick and greeted him. "Howdy there, Brick. It looks like you'll be stayin with me for a while."

Brick scratched his head awkwardly and said "Yeah... I guess so."

"You know, by the look of your cloths, I can tell that your a city boy."

"Yeah, so?" Brick asked with a shrug and a raised eyebrow.

Applejack scratched her head awkwardly and explained "So I figure that you might not like the place you will be stayin at, which is..."

Brick interrupted by saying "Let me guess, a farm?"

"Not just any farm. An apple farm!"

"So? A farm's a farm, right?" Brick said a bit rudely.

Applejack looked at Brick with a questioning face. "E-yup. You're a city boy alright."

Fluttershy politely approached Butch as she greeted "Hello, Butch. It is so nice to meet you. Uh... Th-That is o-of course if... you think it's nice that w-we've met. I'm n-not saying I'm forcing you to-to think it's n-nice, it's alright if you can p-picture it anyway you w-want."

Butch made a weird look at the stammering pegasus and then answered "Okay, if you say so. I think being with you stinks so far!"

Fluttershy gasped. "Oh no! Did I mess up? Did I make you hate me? Oh dear! Does that mean that Angle bunny doesn't like me either? Oh maybe I should have had him up for adoption to be with some other pony he will be happy with."

As Fluttershy went on and on, Butch face palmed himself and said "But since you remind me of my youngest sister, I guess I can't complain much."

Fluttershy looked at Butch and then sighed in relief. "Really? Oh thank heavens. I'm so glad that you're fine about staying with me, that is... if you like animals."

Butch crossed his arms and admitted "Well, I don't! What I like is skateboarding, paint graffiti on stuff, steal things, party hard, and pull pranks on people!"

Fluttershy covered her mouth in shock. "Oh my! Now I know why Princess Celestia paired you up with me. You need some major straightening up, little man!"

Butch rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Shining Armor and Cadence walked to Buttercup as Shining Armor said "Hello, Buttercup. It's so good to meet you."

"We would be so glad to get to know you." Cadence added with a smile.

Buttercup looked at them awkwardly and said "Uh... Hi."

"I know you might not like us because you don't know us, but once you spend time with us, you won't think we're so bad." Cadence said assuringly.

Buttercup narrowed her eyes with a bored expression. "Yeah, right."

Shining Armor and Cadence looked at each other with awkward uncertainty, but Shining made a confident smile and said "And you're going to love where we live! It's a kingdom made entirely out of crystals and the citizens there are as shiny as crystals!"

"Sounds girly!" Buttercup said unamused. "I'm guessing that you expect me to put on a dress and be like a princess too, right?"

Shining Armor held a hoof to his chin as he thought aloud "This might be harder than I thought."

Twilight and Spike went up to Boomer to greet him. "Hello, Boomer. As the Princess said, I'm Twilight Sparkle, and this is my assistant, Spike."

Spike held a hand out for a shake. "Hey, how are ya?"

Boomer raised an eyebrow as he shook Spike's hand saying "Uh... Hi. So what do you guys do for fun?"

"Fun? Well, we would read books, do studies, experiments, file reports, make schedules..."

As Twilight went on with the list, Boomer yawned and said "Sounds boring."

"Tell me about it." Said Spike.

"Ahem! I heard that!" Twilight said, glaring at Spike. Spike gulped and chuckled sheepishly.

Rarity walked up to Bubbles with a proper and polite greeting. "Good afternoon, Bubbles darling. I am very pleased to have met you."

"It's really nice to meet you too!" Bubbles said cheerfully. "I'm just so excited that I am going to have a pony for a babysitter!"

Bubbles giggled as Rarity looked at Bubbles with a weird expression. She then smiled awkwardly and said "Well, I'm glad that you're very enthusiastic about it. In fact, I believe that you will like the fact that I can make dresses, hats, and..."

Bubbles interrupted by saying "You make fancy cloths too? Oh my gosh! That is amazing! I can't wait to see your home! I'm going to have so much fun with you!"

Bubbles then embraced Rarity rather tightly which was too much for her comfort. "Oh great. Another Sweetie Belle...!"

Rainbow Dash zipped over to Bunny, which surprised her a bit. "What's up kid? Look's like you and I are gonna hang out! Cool huh?"

Bunny made a shy smile as she said "Oh, yes. It's really nice to meet you."

"By nice I think you mean awesome!" Rainbow Dash corrected.

"Uh... Okay." Bunny made an awkward smile at this.

"You and me are gonna be awesome buddies!" Rainbow Dash said eagerly pulling Bunny in to her by the shoulder. "We'll go racing in the clouds, do arial stunts, sky diving, we'll even do some cloud leaping!"

Bunny felt nervous of the things Rainbow Dash said they could do for fun. "Oh! Uh... That... That sounds like... fun! I... I think."

Twilight then spoke up to everyone saying "Well, now that we've all gotten proper introductions settled, I think it's time that we return to our homes." She then hugged her brother. "Bye Shining. I hope you'll do fine."

"I hope you and your friends do great too." Shining Armor said hugging his sister back.

Buttercup then felt worried of what they were talking about. "Wow, wow, wow, wow! Wait a second! Are you meaning to tell me that you and Cadence live far away from where the others live?"

Shining Armor could tell that Buttercup was uncomfortable of the idea of being far from her siblings. So he went up to her and said in honesty "Well, yeah. You will have to be way from your brothers and sisters for awhile, so if I think you should say good bye to them."

Buttercup looked down with a mad pout with her arms crossed grumbling "That's not fair!"

Cadence then assured her with a smile "Don't worry Buttercup, it's not going to be such a long time. I'm sure when the time comes, it will be pretty soon."

Buttercup just made a puffing sound. "You make it sound really positive...!"

At the train station, where everyone was waiting for their trains to arrive, Buttercup was feeling real emotional to say good bye to her siblings. And they were feeling sad that they might not see her for a while. "So... I guess this is where we part ways, huh?" Buttercup said in a low sad tone.

Blossom looked down really sad in having to not being able to see Buttercup for a long time. "Yeah... I guess so."

"But, at least we can always write to each other, right?" Boomer said with a weak smile.

"Yeah! I guess that's okay." Then Bubbles hugged Buttercup dearly making tears running from her eyes.

"Oh Buttercup! I can't imagine life without you! Please don't leave us!" Bubbles begged.

Buttercup hugged back. "I'm sorry, Bubbles. But it's the way it has to be. I'm gonna miss you guys."

Bubbles broke the hug reluctantly allowing the others to hug Buttercup. Bunny hugged Buttercup with tears in her eyes. "We promise we will write."

Butch was next to give her a hug as he tried his best to fight back the tears. "We'll miss ya, sis."

"I'll miss you too, bro." Buttercup said.

Buttercup then hugged Blossom next. "Just don't forget that we love you so much."

Blossom then allowed Boomer to hug Buttercup as he cried. "I'll mis you so much, big sis."

"I'll miss you too, little brother." Buttercup then faced Brick, who was just as sad as the other in having to say good bye to her. Buttercup hugged him as she said "I think I'll miss you most of all."

Brick hugged her dearly as he said "It's gonna be hard to be away from you."

Once they said their good byes, the train to the Crystal Empire arrived and stopped to allow passengers off and having new ones come in, including Shining Armor, Cadence and Buttercup. "Well, it's time to go. Come on, ladies." Shining Armor said as they boarded the train. Once the train was set, the train started moving as Buttercup looked out the window at her siblings, who were waving to her. She waved back as the train moved. They waved until they couldn't see each other any more.

Bubbles let out a sigh. "I feel like we've just letted a piece of ourselves go on that train. It's just awful." Twilight and the others had sympathetic looks on their faces for the sad Puffs and Ruffs.

Twilight placed a hoof on Bubbles' shoulder and said "Believe me, I know what it's like to be away from your sibling. Shining Armor and I barely have the time for each other, and you know what? When ever we do have time, I would treasure every moment of it."

Bubbles sniffled and smiled as she said "Thanks, Twilight."

Soon the train to Ponyville arrived at the station and awaited for passengers to come aboard. "Well, here we go. Back to Ponyville, if you kids are ready."

The Puffs and Ruffs looked at each other nodding at one another before Blossom announced "Yeah, we're ready."

The Mane Six and the Puffs and Ruffs all boarded the train and started moving. Once they arrive to their destination, they will get busy on settling in.

**Well, what do you think? I feel like I have been using some words too much in this story, like 'awkward.' Well, anyway, just tell me how you liked the chapter and I'll be sure to post your reviews! (R&R)**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3 Settling In

The train arrived in Ponyville as the Mane Six and the Puffs and Ruffs disembarked to their destination. When the kids looked around Ponyville, they were awe struck of the buildings structure and of how the citizens work around the town.

"Powerpuff Girls, RwodyRuff Boys, welcome to Ponyville!" Pinkie announced as she zipped off screen and came back with her welcome wagon. "And what better way to celebrate your first time in this sleepy little town than a little welcome song?"

Hearing that, Brick thought to himself 'How the heck can this town be sleepy with somebody like her around?'

Pinkie pressed the button on her wagon which opened the wagon revealing flags, confetti canons and a bakery oven with music playing. Pinkie started dancing away as she sung "_**Welcome, welcome, welcome! A fine welcome to you!**_" Pinkie then placed party hats on the Puffs and Ruffs. "**_Welcome, welcome, welcome! I say How-do-you-do!_**" She blew a trumpet in the kids ears, nearly making them deaf and then started marching around beating a drum. "**_Welcome, welcome, welcome! I say hip-hip-hooray!_**" Pinkie then leaped in the air and slid on her knees. "**_Welcome, welcome, welcome to Ponyville todaaaaaaaayyyyyy...!_**" Once Pinkie finished her song, the confetti came out if the oven at the kids' faces and the cake came out of the canons and landed on everyone. Realizing her mistake, Pinkie giggled and said "Oops! I guess I mixed the confetti up with the cake again!"

Bubbles licked the cake off her face with delight and said "Mmmm...! It's so yummy!"

Twilight used her magic to levitate the cake off of everyone and said "Okay, now with that settled, I think it's time we gave you kids a little tour of the town. As you can tell, we've just left the train station."

They then walked to the town hall. "And this is town hall, where Mayor Mare would hold out meetings." Next they walked to the school. "And this is Ponyville's Elementary School. So I'm pretty sure you kids will be too young for this."

Blossom's eyes were widened with awe and joy as she said "Elementary...? Oh my gosh...! It's my life long dream to be in an elementary school, and I'm standing right in front of one!"

Butch then said with a smirk "But Twilight said you're not allowed in due to age!"

Blossom glared daggers at Butch as she said "I know that, Butch! You don't have to ruin it by reminding me of that!"

Twilight raised an eyebrow at the two. "Um... Okay, moving on." They walked to the bakery where Pinkie worked. "And this is the bakery, Sugar Cube Corners, where..."

Pinkie then interrupted Twilight as she finished "Where yours truly works and lives! Neat, huh?"

Twilight pushed Pinkie away in annoyance as she said "Yeah, that's what I was about to say."

"But I beat ya to it, Twilight!" Pinkie said heartily.

Twilight rolled her eyes and said "Right...! Let's keep going." They arrived at Rarity's house which was a place for her to make dresses. "This is where Rarity lives and works. The Carousel Bouquet."

Rarity took a deep breath and said with decent pride "Ah yes. There is no place like home where you make the most fabulous design. Doesn't it just take your breath away...?"

Butch just coughed as a joke. "You mean like that?"

Rarity glared at Butch offended as Brick smacked him in the head for making such a dumb joke. "Dude! Be quiet!"

Butch rubbed his head as he shrugged with a mad look at brick. "What? It was just a joke!"

Seeing Butch's behavior, Twilight thought 'This kid could prove a better challenge for Fluttershy other than Discord. I can tell.' "Ahem, moving on." Later, they've reached the library as Twilight said "And this is the Golden Oak Library where me and Spike live when we moved here."

Boomer looked at the library with wondering look as he asked "So I'm going to stay in a tree with you guys?"

"Yeah, why? Are you allergic to oak?" Spike asked.

"Oh, no! It's just... Well, I've always wanted to live in a tree house, meaning a house built on a tree, I didn't think I'd live in a house built inside a tree." Boomer said.

"Oh. So you might like it here?" Spike asked.

"Sure." Boomer said with a shrug. "As long as there are fun books."

"Oh! Do you have coloring books, Twilight?" Bubbles asked.

Twilight raised an eyebrow and answered "Uh, no. What I have are books on algebra, geography, history, astronomy, and etc."

Boomer made a miserable expression. "Oh great...!"

Twilight then looked up saying "And if you would all look above your heads, you can see where Rainbow Dash lives. Cloudsdale. Where many pegasi lives and works. You see, it's a pegasus' job to move the clouds around, thus changing the weather."

"Wow, really? That's neat!" Boomer said impressed.

Brick on the other hand seemed unimpressed. "Wait! So does that mean that those winged ponies can keep the sun to themselves when they feel like it?!"

Rainbow Dash flew up to his face and said "No! We only do it when necessary for the plants! So don't go accusing my kind for ruining other's fun time!"

Brick rolled his eyes and then Bunny asked "So your home town is made entirely of clouds? That sounds pretty cool!"

Rainbow Dash smiled at Bunny and flew to her eagerly saying "Then your going to love it up close! And wait till you see the rainbow factory!"

Bubbles' eyes widened in ecstatic joy at hearing of a rainbow factory. "A... A... Rainbow... Factory...? This isn't just a world of ponies...! It's heaven...!"

Everybody looked at Bubbles with weird faces. "Okay, well, let's continue." They came to the outer fields of town where apple trees grew. They continued walking until they reached Sweet Apple Acres. "And this is Sweet Apple Acres. The farm in which Applejack lives with her grandma, brother, and sister."

The kids were amazed at how big and beautiful the fields were. "Wow. This big place is where I'll be staying? Sweet!" Brick said with a smile.

Applejack felt more comfortable of how Brick might grow to like the place. "Well, I'm glad your like my home, Brick. I sure can't wait for you to meet the family."

They then came to Fluttershy's cottage, which was the last place to show. "And this is Fluttershy's Cottage! This is where she takes in any animal and takes care of them."

"I know it's not much, but it's home." Fluttershy said in modesty.

Blossom then noticed a gloomy looking forest out in the distance, which got her curious. "Hey, what's that forest over there?"

Twilight looked at where Blossom was pointing and said "That's the Everfree Forest. It's a very dangerous place for ponies to go in at least alone."

"Why, what's in there?" Brick asked.

"Only some nasty creatures like cockatrice, manticore, ursar, timber wolves, you name it." Twilight Sparkle explained. "However, a zebra named Zecora lives in a hut located somewhere in there."

Butch, who had a fist to his chin thought aloud with a smirk "Hm... Now that sounds like my kind of place! Wish I could live there."

"Well, you can't!" Twilight said sternly. "Well, that concludes the tour. So, any questions?" Bubbles raised her hand in response to the question. "Bubbles?"

"Um... I'm not sure if this is an issue, but wouldn't the other ponies think it's strange to see humans like us in your world?"

"Oh! Well, there's no need to worry about that. Princess Celestia had seen what humans look like and she told us that they are like us, despite the species. So there's no need to worry about freaking anypony out."

With that assuring from Twilight, Bubbles let out a sigh of relief and said "Good, cause I would really like to play with the kid ponies here!"

"Me Too!" Bunny said with a smile.

"Me three!" Boomer said, making the others look at Boomer with odd looks. Boomer looked back at them and shrugged in confusion. "What?"

Brick bowed his head and shook it saying "Little bro, if Buttercup was here right now, she would call you a dweeb that likes pretty ponies."

Butch couldn't help but laugh his butt off. "Yeah, she would! She definitely would!"

Rainbow Dash flew up to Butch's face with an angry glare as she said "Need we remind you boys, your going to be stuck with us pretty ponies for who knows how long! So I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you!"

Butch felt a little intimidated but then challenged Rainbow Dash asking "Or what? Are you gonna paint me in rainbows?"

Rainbow Dash then held her tail out and said "Hold my tail."

Butch made a confused expression. "Why?"

"Just do it!" Butch did so and grabbed her tail. And before he knew it, Rainbow Dash took off in a flash at incredible speed, it surprised the Puffs and two other Ruffs.

Butch held tight on to Rainbow Dash's tail screaming in sheer fright as Rainbow Dash sped fast past trees and mountains. She then flew up high into the sky past the clouds. Butch looked down and saw the ground looking like a picture. "Crap...!" Rainbow Dash then dove down towards the ground Butch held on tight to her tail with g-force blowing at his face. Once she barley touched the ground, she zipped back upwards leaving a double rainbow. Everyone who saw it were in awe at the sight of Rainbow Dash's performance.

"Whoa...!" The Puffs and Ruffs exclaimed in union.

Rainbow Dash then landed gently on the ground with Butch traumatized and his hair blown back. "What do you think of us pretty ponies now?!" Rainbow Dash asked with a smirk.

"I... I think... I think... You remind me... A lot of... Buttercup..." Butch said before falling backwards.

"If Buttercup has some issues with people thinking less of her, then I'd say I would agree." Applejack said.

Bunny looked down with a sad expression and said aloud "Speaking of Buttercup, I wonder how she's doing. She's probably more miserable than we are in having to be separate from each other.

Meanwhile far at the Crystal Empire, Shining Armor and Cadence were giving Buttercup the tour of the castle and the town around it. Buttercup was in awe at how beautiful and luxurious it all was. "This... Is... So... Awesome...! I can't believe I didn't like the idea of living here before! But this! This is far more better than I thought it would be!"

Shining Armor and Cadence were glad to hear Buttercup sound so pleased with all the places she's seen. "We're glad you like it, Buttercup." Said Shining Armor. "We think you would also like the annual soccer tournament that will be held in a week."

Buttercup's eyes widened in surprise as she said "What?! Soccer? Are you for real? I love soccer!"

"Oh, really? Then I guess it won't be a problem for you to come with us to see it." Cadence said.

Buttercup's face went away after hearing that. "So, wait. I only get to watch it?"

"Is there something wrong with that?" Cadence asked in concern.

Buttercup just looked down and said "No. It's nothing." Buttercup then said in her thoughts 'It's probably strictly only for ponies to play anyway.'

Shining Armor then placed a hoof on her shoulder and said "There is also a room we'd like to show you. It's where you'll be sleeping and live like a princess."

Buttercup then thought to herself 'Live like a princess?! Yuck! I'd rather live life as a street urchin.' She then had second thoughts of the idea. 'Then again, living like royalty could be a better way to up it. I might get used to being treated like a princess.'

Cadence then made a stern look saying "But don't think it means you can do whatever you want! We royalty have some rules to go with too. So don't be going around getting used to pampering, okay?"

Buttercup was lost in thought of how popular and how much relaxation she could have, she could only hear the last part as she shook her head out of dream land and said "Huh? Oh, yeah! I totally get it!"

"I hope so. Now then, let's show you to your room." Cadence said as they went up stairs in the castle.

When they reached the guest room, the two ponies opened the double doors to reveal a spacious room with a large window, a big soft bed, a delicate wardrobe, and a personal bathroom.

Buttercup was amazed to see the room before her eyes. "Wow... Cool..." Buttercup made a smile as she jumped on to the bed and started snuggling with the sheets. "This is amazing! I love it!"

Back at Ponyville, it was time for everyone to go to their respective homes. Bubbles gave her siblings a hug good bye. The last one she hugged was Brick. "Good luck with your new temporary home, Brick!" She said heartily.

Brick, feeling a little awkward hugged her back saying "Yeah. You too, squirt."

Once everyone parted, Twilight lead Boomer to her home. Once the doors opened, Boomer was greeted by walls of books all around him. "Wow...! That's a lot of books."

"Well, I did say the house is a library."

And much to Twilight's surprise, Boomer started flying everywhere leaving a blue streak. "Oh cool! I wonder which one of them has adventure and action! I can't Ben decide which one to pick!"

Twilight was awe stroked of seeing a human child flying around in a flash everywhere. But she put it aside and used her magic horn to stop him. "Wow! Slow down there! I know your eager, but you've got to take it slow. Otherwise you could fall asleep letting out all of that energy."

"Uh... Sorry." Boomer said with a chuckle.

Spike brought a few books Boomer wished to see down placed them on the floor. "If you really like action, then your gonna love these! We've got the Daring Do series, Star Swirl the Bearded, Wonderbolts Adventures, etc."

Boomer made an excited expression and reached for the books saying "Oh wow! Can I see one of them please?"

"No, Boomer. You just got here." Twilight said as she turned to Spike. "Spike, put those books back! Those are not fitted for education!"

Spike then made a little objection saying "But Daring Do teaches us about ancient stuff like the Mayans, Star Swirl the Bearded shows us how ponies in the medieval times lived and..." Spike stopped at Twilight glaring at him. "Uh... Right, they are so not for education! I gotcha."

Twilight rolled her eyes as she put Boomer down and said "Now Boomer, I can understand that you want to have fun, but you gotta know that education comes before fun."

That made Boomer frown. "Aw man..."

At Sweet Apple Acers, Applejack lead Brick to her house at the farm. They reached the door as Applejack said "I would like for you to meet my family, Brick." She opens the door and makes a greeting shout saying "Apples, I'm home!"

Then from upstairs came Applejack's little sister Applebloom, who was running like a jackrabbit running from danger as she said in excitement. "Sis!" She embraced her older sister dearly. "Walcome home."

Applejack hugged Applebloom and said "Hey there, sugar cube."

Big Macintosh came down with a glad smile. "Hey there, Apple-J."

Applejack looked up to him and said "Hey, Big Mac. How have things been? Fine I hope."

"E-yup."

"Is that the sound of my dear sweet Applejack?" Said Granny Smith as she came out from the kitchen. "Hello deary."

"Hey Granny." Then Winona came barking all happy to see Applejack as the cowgirl greeted her loyal companion with hugs and pets. "Hey there Winona! Did ya miss me, girl? Did ya? Of course you did, you silly puppy!" Once the greeting was done, she turned to Brick and introduced her family. "Brick, this is my family. This here is my big brother Big Macintosh."

"Howdy."

"This is my little sister, Applebloom."

"Hi there!"

"This is our Grandmother, we call her Granny Smith."

"Hello there, little fella."

"And this is our faithful dog, Winona." Winona barked as her way to greet Brick. "Everybody, this here is Brick, he's going to be staying here with us for some time, as part of the princess' request."

Brick looked a bit shy and felt a bit awkward as he said "Uh... Hi."

Applebloom approached Brick and said "Howdy, Brick. It's really nice to meet you."

Brick looked at Applebloom and for some reason he could see Blossom standing in front of him with that smile. Wether it was the red mane and or the big bow, he wasn't sure. "Uh, yeah. Likewise, I guess."

"I see we have outselves an extra hand in the farm." Said Granny Smith. "I would like for him to help in the farm right away, oh but I suppose he needs to settle in here before he starts working."

At Fluttershy's cottage, Butch was allowed in as Fluttershy said "Well, here we are. Home sweet home. For me and the animals I care for. What do you think? Do you like it? If you don't, then I'll be sure to have ponies help me in redecorating."

Butch just looked around and thought to himself 'Geeze, is this a cottage or a zoo? I can't freakin tell.'

Fluytershy then found Angel hopping to her with a stern frown. "Oh, Hello Angel Bunny. How have you been while I was gone?" Fluttershy received some impatient thumps from a rabbit foot as an answere. Fluttershy looked guilty as she said "Oh, I forgot that after I've finished picnic I was supposed to brush your fur and fluff your tail. I'm sorry, Angel. But you know a meeting with royalty is very important. You understand, right?"

Butch looked at the little rabbit with a wiered look as he said "Uh... Is that your pet out of all the animals you care for or something?"

Fluttershy turned her attention to Butch saying "Oh, where are my manners? Butch, this is my little Angel Bunny. Angel, this is our new friend Butch. He's going to be staying with us for a while, isn't that great?"

Angel made a shocked face and then an annoyed one as Butch approached him saying with an arrogant smirk "Yeah, so now you have two masters to obey, ya little varmint!" Angel's response to that statement was kicking him in the shin. "Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Butch held his leg up in pain and then he stared daggers at the bad little rabbit. "Why you little... I'll teach you to mess with a Rowdyruff Boy!"

Butch was about to shoot lasers from his eyes when Fluttershy stopped him saying with a stern face "Butch! Resorting to violence is not how we handle animals!" Butch crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes grumbling. Fluttershy then turned to Angel. "And Angel?! You shouldn't be so rude to our guests! We have to make him feel right at home, so please be polite."

Angel did the same exact action as Butch in response.

Pinkie opened the doors to the bakery greeting in a singing tone "Hello, Mr. And Mrs. Cake! I'm back!"

Mr. and Mrs. Cake came to the counter and greeted Pinkie. "Oh, thank goodness you're back, Pinkie!" Mrs. Cake said sounding so relieved. "We could really need your hoof around here."

Pinkie made a salute as she said "Don't worry boss man and boss ma'am! Your troubles are over! I'll get to backing those cinnamon buns right away!"

Pinkie then zipped to the kitchen to get started. Blossom raised an eyebrow at the way Pinkie made it as if backing is very important. Mr. Cake saw Blossom and said "Oh! Well hello there. Who might you be?"

"Um... I'm Blossom."

Mr. Cake called his wife saying "Hey honey! It looks like Pinkie brought along a new friend."

Mrs. Cake looked at Blossom and said "Aww... Isn't she the most adorable thing?"

Blossom raised an eye brow awkwardly and said "Uh... Thanks. I guess."

Pinkie peeked her head through the double doors and said "Oh, by the way, that is my new friend Blossom. She's going to be staying with me for a while as instructed by Princess Celestia!"

"Oh what an honor!" Said Mrs. Cake. "So I guess that means you'll have your hooves too full for little Poundcake and Pumpkincake?"

"Actually, seeing as how she's mature for her age, she might help out!" Pinkie exclaimed.

Blossom became confused as she said "Wow, wow, wow! Wait a minute now! You didn't say anything about..."

Pinkie cut her off as she grabbed hold of her and said "Oh I can't wait to show you the twins! Come on!" Pinkie Pie ran up stares with Blossom in her arm and found the Cake twins playing and giggling. The twins looked up at Pinkie and smiled.

"Pinkie!" Poundcake said.

"Pie!" Pumpkincake added.

"Hi Poundcake! Hi Pumpkincake! I'd like you to meet Blossom!"

Blossom looked at the twins and said with an awkward smile "Uh... Hi little guys." The Cake twins looked at Blossom with confused looks and then Poundcake pounded on some blocks making one of them hit Blossom on the head "Ow! Hey!" She then heard a mumbling sound above her. She looked up and saw Pumpkincake chewing on her bow. "Hey! Ew! Don't do that!"

Pinkie Pie pulled Pumpkincake off of Blossom and said a bit sternly "Pumpkincake! No, no! That isn't how we greet new friends! Bad girl!" Pumpkincake made sad eyes with whimpering sounds, making Pinkie hug her saying "Oh, it's okay. Just don't do it again, okay?" Pumpkincake giggled in joy. Pinkie then looked at Blossom. "Sorry about that. Poundcake has a habbit of pounding things, and Pumpkincake has one of chewing on things."

"I can see that."

At Rarity's house, Rarity opened the door and allowed Bubbles to go in first. "Guests first."

Bubbles walked in and was in complete awe to see glittery garments and cloth making equipment. "O...! M...! G...! It's... It's... So beautiful! I love it! I really, really love it!"

Rarity was surprised of Bubbles running around in light speed and flying around. "My goodness! Could this what the princess meant about these children being special?"

Bubbles went up stairs as Rarity came chasing after her. Bubbles found the closet and saw a collection of fashionable clothes hung up or folded neatly. "Wow! So many clothes! Sparkly, beautiful, and amazing! I wonder if there is one of my size in here somewhere?"

Bubbles ran in and looked through every dress, throwing the ones that don't fit her out, much to Rarity's dismay. "Oh goodness me! Bubbles! Bu-Bubbles! Please stop! BUBBLES!" Bubbles stopped and looked at Rarity. "Young lady, this is not some sort of dress up party! I would appreciate it if you wouldn't toss my work around in risk of ruining them!"

Bubbles realized her mistake and went out of the closet in regret. "Oh... Sorry."

Rarity then used her horn to levitate her thrown dresses back in the closet exactly the way she placed them in the exact spots they were in. "Besides, all of these clothes I've made are for ponies to wear. Non of them were designed for humans since there aren't any in Equestria."

"Oh... Right... How could I have forgotten..."

Then Rarity's little sister Sweetie Belle came in singing "Hello big sister! I'm so glad your back! I've been meaning to ask if I can borrow three sheets other about thirty feet wide."

"What do you need those for? Wait a minute... This wouldn't happen to be about getting your cutie mark, is it?" Rarity in suspicion.

"Uh huh! We're going to get our skydiving cutie marks!" Sweetie Belle stated in eagerness.

Rarity gasped in shock saying "Skydiving?! I will not allow it! Not even for the sake of fashion!"

"Aww... Why not...?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Sweetie Belle, skydiving is dangerous! Only adults can do those stunts! I'm sorry, but you are not going to jump in the air!"

Sweetie Belle groaned in discouragement when Bubbles came up to her and greeted "Hi! Are you Rarity's sister?"

Sweetie Belle looked at Bubbles a bit surprised and said "Uh... Yeah. My names Sweetie Belle. Who are you?"

"I'm Bubbles! I'm staying in Ponyville for a while."

"Hi, Bubbles. Nice to meet you."

"What was that about a cutie mark?" Bubbles asked curiously.

"You've never heard of a cutie mark?!" Sweetie Belle asked in surprise. "Well, if you want to know, it's a mark that you get on your flank that symbolizes your talent! I'm trying to find mine with two friends of mine. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo."

"Sounds fun! Can I come along?"

"Sure! We would like a fourth member, even if your a human."

"Ah, ah! Not so fast!" Rarity said, keeping the two girls from going. "Bubbles has just got here! She needs to settle in before she goes galloping about. I'm sorry, Sweetie Belle, but your new friend will have to stay for today."

Both bubbly girls groaned in disappointment as Bubbles said "Sorry, Sweetie Belle. I guess I'll have to come and play some other time."

Sweetie Belle forced a smile and said "It's okay, Bubbles. I'll be sure to have some fun with you when I get home. Bye!" With that said, Sweetie Belle left.

Up in Cloudsdale, Rainbow Dash had just finished going Bunny a quick tour of her home town as she asked Bunny, who had her hair blown back "So, how did you like the tour?"

Bunny made a smile and said "Oh, It was really nice. I think the rainbow factory was my favorite. It's so beautiful up here too."

"Glad you like it, kid! And wait till you see the academy I go to! It's where an air force known as the Wonderbolts train new recruits like yours truly."

"Oh! Um... That would be great." Said Bunny a bit unsure.

Rainbow Dash noticed Bunny looking a bit nervous. "What's wrong, Bunny? You look nervous."

Bunny rubbed her arm as she confessed "Well, it's just... I don't know... I don't think I'll be able to... Fit in..."

"What do ya mean? Your not gonna be forced to do some push-ups or anything. You donMt have wings, so don't worry."

"But, I have super powers, and one of them is flying. That's why I'm so nervous."

Rainbow Dash then held Bunny to her face in surprise saying "What? You have super powers? Your pullin my wing!"

"It's true. Me and my siblings all have super powers due to being created with Chemical-X." Bunny said truthfully.

Rainbow Dash was awestruck to hear that. "Wow. That's pretty awesome. Now I know I'm going to have a blast with you! You and me could do a lot of neat things at the academy! I'm telling ya, kid! It'll be the most epic thing in our lives!"

Bunny held her mouth in regret as she said to herself "Next time I'll just keep my mouth shut."

"But right now, I think it's about time we chill at my place. What do ya say, Bunny?"

Bunny looked at Rainbow Dash in thought and said "Um... O-okay. I'll um... be more than happy to. I-I think."

**Well, what do you think? Too rushed? Not enough details? Let me know in your reviews of what you think and what you like about it. (R&R)**


End file.
